


Luck Is A Balance That Must Be Carefully Maintained

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assigned by Fate, But even the worthy can wither, F/M, Gen, Luck is a blessing, To those most worthy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Blessed by Luck, Marinette and Adrien have the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir thrust upon them before they could walk.Navigating the world with the power to swing the chances in anyone's favor they fight to be themselves, untouched by fortune but one slowly starts losing their grip on who exactly they are.With Akuma's growing more and more dangerous, not knowing who you are is practically a death sentence.Keeping your soul in one piece is a struggle on a good day, but that's the reason they are partners. It's better to have someone to lean on then to flounder alone.If only Chat and Ladybug can learn it's ok to lean on each other...





	Luck Is A Balance That Must Be Carefully Maintained

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter for a new AU I'm working on, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading more like this and remember...
> 
> Magic looks different to everyone. Fill in the gaps I leave with your own magic, and I’ll provide the rest.

 

* * *

_**Blessing Or Curse?** _

* * *

 

Luck stretches tall, rolling their shoulders, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been human.”

  
The short man in front of them nods, folding his hands on top of the desk. “Good luck or bad luck? Too soon to tell.”

 

Luck shoots him a dry look, “I regret telling you that old man.”

 

He looks amused, spreading his hands. “Good luck or bad luck. Too soon to tell.”

 

Luck rolls their eyes, spinning on their heel to head out,

 

“I can tell that that mustache is bad luck” They call over their shoulder.

 

The door jingles as is closes behind them and Luck catches a glimmer out of the corner of their eye.

 

“Find a penny pick it up and all good day you’ll have good luck.”

 

Luck smiles, grabbing it.

 

“Now, right or left for our new luckiest person alive.”

 

Luck flips the coin, watching it spin end over end before leaning out to catch it on the back of their hand.

 

“Lean to the left for a little extra luck.”

 

They glance at the coin on their hand.

 

“And tails up too! Good luck is ahead.”

 

Luck grins, pocketing the penny and heading off to the left.

 

The whole little ritual was pointless, Luck already knew exactly where to go and which house the lucky kid was in thanks to Fate whispering in their ear, but pennies are always fun to play with.

 

“I thought you put it in your shoe.”

  
Luck grins, looking over at Fate. “I'm not wearing loafers.”

 

Fate rolls their eyes, “You and your technicalities.”

 

Luck laughs, throwing an arm around Fate’s shoulders, not questioning how they got there so fast. 

 

“Luck can happen to anyone, anytime!”

 

“Right.” Fate says drily.

 

Luck chuckles again, “I don't think I've seen your human form in ages.”

 

Fate snorts, “It has been ages. I haven't been human since the stone age.”

  
Luck looks impressed, “Damn that means you missed 1950.”

 

They spread their hands in a rainbow shape

 

“Luckiest generation of teens; Time magazine”

 

Fate shakes their head fondly, “You're crazy.”

  
Luck laughs, “Maybe just a bit.”

 

Fate steers them towards the back of a small bakery,

 

“This it?” Luck asks, confused as to why they are going the wrong way, Fate had told them the child was behind a storefront just moments before, when Luck had first taken shape in this plane.

  
“No I just want a croissant before we curse a child to be forgotten by everyone who's ever loved them.”

 

Luck makes a face, “You have the weirdest sense of humor.”

 

Fate walks right in the back entrance, not even bothering to see if anyone's coming. They already know no one will.

 

“So they say.” Fate calls, headed up a set of stairs.

 

Luck follows, looking around. There are plenty of pictures, family get-togethers, wedding photos, and such.

 

“This is the love?”

 

Fate nods, “Yeah, they haven't even had her home a day yet and they love her so much it hurts.”

 

Luck nods, rubbing at their chest.

 

“I got the hurt part.”

 

Luck was born of love and in places of great love Luck can feel it trying to tear them apart, trying to create more luck.

 

Fate opens the door to a very pink nursery, letting Luck walk in first. “Luck is born from love.” they say, like Luck didn't already know that.

 

Luck nods, letting their eyes wander around the room taking in all the carefully selected details. The soft pink walls, plush carpet, a comfy looking recliner, a white wood crib.

 

“They put a lot of work into this place”.

  
Fate nods, walking past Luck to peer at the kid. “That they did.”

 

Luck smiles softly, looking at the little girl surrounded by plush toys. “What's her name?”

 

“Marinette.” Fate reaches down and tickles Marinette smiling softly when the girl giggles.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

Luck inhales, eyes falling closed as they stand back a bit.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” They repeat, calling on the love that's leaking from every corner of the room. Pink light flows from the walls, and into their hands.

 

“The luckiest girl alive.”

 

When Luck’s eyes open they are filled with light, vaporizing Fate’s human form with their intensity.

 

Luck steps up close to the crib, bathing Marinette in light as they look at her.

  
“I bless you.” Luck whispers, closing her hands around Marinette’s

 

* * *

**_A Forever Turning Wheel_ **

* * *

 

Luck smiles as Marinette’s hands shimmer pink for just a moment. ‘Now to find your partner’ they think, letting Fate whisper in their ear again.

 

They feel bad for vaporizing them but Fate doesn't seem upset.

 

“Across the world. Agrest.”

 

Luck quirks an eyebrow shifting back down into a more human shape, the blessing ritual blurring the lines of their form, letting some more god like traits bleed through.

 

They slip out of the nursery and sneak down the stairs when Sabine looks away. Luck ducks out of the bakery and into the bustle of Parisian streets.

 

“Another Agrest?”

 

Fate pushed the image of a four next to clear green eyes.

 

“Ah-” Luck sighs, “I see.”

 

A ringing bell on the door Luck is walking by sounds an awful lot like laughter.

 

Luck smiles, “Fine, I don't exactly see. That’s what I have you for.”

 

A piece of paper flutters by Luck in a brief gust of wind.

 

They see the word “Duh” written in bold writing for just a fraction of a second.

 

“Someone is having fun today.”

 

Again Luck unexpectedly thinks of the number four, a result of Fate’s pushing. “Oh.”

 

A deep sighs sounds behind them, “Are you ready?”

 

Luck watches with mild amusement as a man walks by them talking into his phone.

 

“Are you ready for such a big step?” he stresses.

 

Luck nods, and a mom jostles past her, triplets no taller than Lucks knee following behind her.

 

“I am, he’s not.” One chirps.

 

“Are you?” the second one asks.

 

Luck stops, turning to watch them leave. They nod again.

 

“Then go!” the last kid shoves his siblings forward and Luck turns back around, suddenly nose to nose with a woman with a harsh bun.

 

“She’s leaving soon.” the woman gives Luck a heavy look, before it morphs into one of confusion.

 

“I'm sorry, I have no idea why I said that.”

 

Luck shakes their head, “No worries, have a nice day!” The woman nods distractedly, moving past Luck.

 

Luck watches her go, watches them all, the humans.

 

‘Always in such a rush’ Luck thinks.

 

“HURRY!” a man bellows across the way, waving to a young boy who's lagging behind.

 

“Ok, ok, relax, it’s right here.” Luck mutters, knowing that was for them.

 

They duck into a quiet little antique shop, nodding to the old man in the front.

 

In a flash of light there is once again just an old man alone in his store.

 

Fu rests his chin on his hands, “And so the wheel turns again.”

 

* * *

**_She Loved You Before She Even Met You_ **

* * *

Gabriel clutches his wife’s hand willing her to look at him.

 

“Please” he whispers. “Please, look at me.”

 

His voice is hoarse, raw from all the screaming he had done earlier.

 

“I need you.”

 

He doesn't mention the baby who come into this world screaming nearly as loud as Gabriel had been. He hadn't looked at the child, too busy watching the light fade from his wife’s eyes to even acknowledge his son.

  
Luck floats through the wall, shedding a human form for an invisible one and lets their power flow into her cooling body, just for a moment.

 

“Adrieanna” she whispers, suddenly breathing again, a miracle of luck.

  
Gabriel squeezes her hand, eyes wide.

 

“Darling?” he asks, hope filling his chest.

 

Luck slowly withdraws their power, unable to upset the balance anymore than they’ve already done.

  
“Adrien.”

 

Her final breath is that of her child’s name.

 

Gabriel’s eyes watch for a moment more and Luck winces when they feel the weight of loss settle on his heart.

 

“Sir? Sir, I need you to leave.” Gabriel doesn't move.

 

“Sir-” the voice is filled with sympathy “She’s gone.”

 

Gabriel turns to snap at the young doctor, but he’s eyes are drawn by the bright red of his wife’s blood.

 

He vomits on his shoes.

 

* * *

**_To Soon To Tell_ **

* * *

“Adrien”

 

It’s a sneer, Gabriel glaring down at the creature that took his wife from him.

 

The baby wiggles, skin pink and puckered.

 

“He’s beautiful.”

 

Gabriel scoffs, clasping his hands behind his back so he can look down his nose at the nurse who’d spoken.

 

“My wife was beautiful too.”

 

The nurse cringes and allows Gabriel to shoulder check them on the way by.

 

They peer down at little Adrien with sadness as the door bangs shut behind the cruel man.

 

“You kick him in the ass for me someday.”

 

Black light gathers at the nurse’s fingertips and Luck reaches to Adrien, tracing the shape of a heart on his chest, drawing the motion out and down each of his arms.

 

The outline glows briefly for a moment before sinking into Adrien’s skin.

 

Luck sighs, shifting from a nurse to a generic human visiting their newborn.

 

“You’re going to have a rough life kiddo, not going to lie.”

 

Luck leans down, bracing their elbows on the edge of Adrien’s cradle, letting him grab one of their fingers.

 

“The balance must be maintained though.” Adrien squeezes, and Luck smiles.

 

“You’re a strong one.” They wink down at him.

 

“You’ll pull through. Plus! There’s a partner out there-”

 

Luck looks up, surveying the nursery for any signs of their own partner.

 

“-A partner just for you.” They gently pull their hand away, shifting again to look like a nurse

 

“They’re out there Adrien. It’ll just take a little luck to find them.”

 

Adrien squirms and starts crying.

 

Luck chuckles softly walking out, “Good luck or bad luck?” They muse.

 

Luck opens the door with their shoulder, looking over at the real nurse who’d rushed in and is now holding Adrien.

 

“Too soon to tell."

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think?


End file.
